The present application relates generally to the field of batteries and battery systems. More specifically, the present application relates to a system for packaging, connecting and regulating a plurality of batteries (e.g., in a cell assembly or module) for use in a vehicle.
It is known to provide batteries for use in vehicles such as automobiles. For example, lead-acid batteries have been used in starting, lighting, and ignition applications. More recently, hybrid vehicles have been produced which utilize a battery (e.g., a nickel-metal-hydride (NiMH) battery) in combination with other systems (e.g., an internal combustion engine) to provide power for the vehicle.
The design and management of a battery system that can be advantageously utilized in a hybrid vehicle may involve considerations such as electrical performance monitoring, thermal management, and containment of effluent (e.g., gases that may be vented from a battery cell).